1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for multi-line digital subscriber line communications. The invention allows the modems to determine an optimal dynamic range setting of the analog front-end, even in a time-variant noise environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital Subscriber Lines (DSL) technology and improvements thereon including: G.Lite, ADSL, VDSL, HDSL all of which are broadly identified as X-DSL have been developed to increase the effective bandwidth of existing subscriber line connections, without requiring the installation of new fiber optic cable. An X-DSL modem operates at frequencies higher than the voice band frequencies, thus an X-DSL modem may operate simultaneously with a voice band modem or a telephone conversation. Currently there are over ten discrete X-DSL standards, including: G.Lite, ADSL, VDSL, SDSL, MDSL, RADSL, HDSL, etc. Among these, ADSL and VDSL variants have been most widely deployed. These particular X-DSL technologies have all been implemented with a multi-tone (DMT) line code, or modulation protocol.
The primary factor limiting the bandwidth or channel capacity of any of the above discussed X-DSL protocols is noise, whether that noise be from echo, channel cross talk, impulse or background sources. Efforts are made throughout the DSL architecture to minimize noise.
For voice applications a certain amount of echo was considered a positive feedback for telephone conversations until the longer delays introduced by satellite links permeated the system. For a DSL system echo effects signal integrity and introduces unacceptable errors in data transmissions. An echo canceller synthesizers the echo path including the digital analog converter, the transmit filter, the hybrid circuit, the receiver filter, in the analog-to-digital converter. An echo canceller can produce an echo replica with the same transmitting data but with reverse signed to cancel the real echo on the receive path.
The topology of subscriber lines themselves may be used to minimize cross-talk between subscriber lines. Typically, telephone subscriber loops are organized in a binder with 10, 25, or 50 pairs each sharing a common physical or electrical shield in a cable. Due to capacitance and inductive coupling there's cross-talk between each twisted pair even though the pairs are well insulated for DC. The effective cross-talk is reduced by adapting different twist distances among different pairs in the binder group. Binder groups are also twisted such that no two groups are adjacent for long runs.
The hybrid circuit which couples the modem to the subscriber line is also designed with noise reduction in mind. The hybrid is basically a bridge circuit which allows bi-directional communication on the subscriber line. When the bridge is balanced the spillover of noise from the modem's transmitted signal to the received signal is reduced. Balancing however requires an impedance match with the telephone subscriber loop which is never fully satisfied because the input impedance of the telephone loop varies from one loop to the next due to taps and temperature variations in the individual subscriber lines.
Cross-talk noise comes from a adjacent telephone subscriber loops of the same or different types of transmission systems. Cross-talk is divided into what is known as near end cross talk (NEXT) and far end cross-talk (FEXT) depending on where the cross-talk is generated. NEXT is defined as cross-talk between subscriber lines in a binder coupled on one end with a common transceiver. FEXT is defined as a cross-talk affect between a receiving path and a transmitting path of the DSL transceivers on opposite ends of two to different subscriber loops within the same twisted pair cable or binder. The FEXT noise at the receiver front end of a particular DSL transceiver is caused by signals transmitted by other transceivers at the opposite end of the twisted cable.
What is needed is modem with improved capabilities for communications in the presence of crosstalk.